rayque3fandomcom-20200214-history
High-Dex Hero series
The MapleStory Europe High-Dex Hero series is an ongoing Rayque3 Staff production. It's the name of the series where Rayque fights with his main character, a Hero, versus various challenges of the game. It is considered Rayque's second main project on the Rayque3 Youtube. The series also goes by the abbreviation "HDH". It has made its debut in 2010. Concept The main focus of the High-Dex Hero series is showcasing Rayque's main character, participating in various boss runs or challenging mini-games from the game MapleStory Europe. Usually these videos are a one-man run, which means Rayque will face the challenges without any support of other players. There have been some special ocasions where there has been support. Several requirements has to be reached before considering a High-Dex Hero to be created or to call such video one. The first requirement is that Rayque's main character should have been progressed in damage. If Rayque's character has not been progressing in damage largely, there is a high chance the next High-Dex Hero video will be delayed. The main reason for this requirement is to open new challenges in the game. This is in combination with a different requirement, namely the requirement for having a delay between a fight against the same (recently used) boss. Another important feature within the High-Dex Hero series is to avoid using supportive buffs from other players or useful tools (such as damage or attacking speed boosting potions), to truely prove the strength or potential of a (High-Dex) Hero. The second requirement is that there has to be a recent change in the game. For example, a revamp to Rayque's main character. High-Dex Hero videos are more likely to be more interesting if there has been significant change to the class Hero itself. The third requirement is that there has to be a delay between the same (recently used) boss. There has to be a significant change between the newer and older videos, such as a revamp for the boss, different forms, significant shorter run or a longer streak (as seen in the Prison Guard Ani, Mu Lung Dojo and Zakum videos), before considering a new video of the already used boss. This goes in combination with the first requirement, where having more progress in damage would open new challenges in the game, such as higher level raid bosses. This will avoid using the same bosses all over again. The fourth requirement is related to the audio of the video. A High-Dex Hero video is prefered to have the in-game audio, with background music muted. There will also be no voice commentary through the video. The video has to use a non-MapleStory audio as background music in the main footage, with an exception for the intro or outro. The background music in the video has to fit with the style of the surroundings/boss in the game (for example Zipangu bosses are more likely to use Japanese cultured songs because it belongs originally to Japan MapleStory) or has to improve the viewing experience, and the music must not be copyrighted by the third party contents from Youtube. When a video has been declared for a third party content claim, the video will be considered to be removed if the suggested claim is true. A previously used song should never be used again in a new High-Dex Hero video, even if the only video with the used song has been taken offline. The fifth requirement is related to the length of the video. A High-Dex Hero should usually be lengthed under eight minutes, prefered between four and seven minutes, and the length of the video has to match the used background music. If such video does not match the length of the background music, the video will be either shortened to fit within the song's length or the background music will be rejected. If a background music is rejected, a different music should be considerd. It's unusual to shorten the background music for the video, but it has occured in several ocasions. List of High-Dex Hero videos Here's a complete list of all High-Dex Hero videos, uploaded so far. Some videos within the series are not available anymore. Main article: List of Rayque3 Videos #''MapleStory Europe - Level 128 High-Dex Hero vs Mu Lung Dojo (Round ~27) Big Bang, uploaded at 19 May 2010. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 134 High-Dex Hero at Deep Sea Gorge II (Gobies) Big Bang, uploaded at 29 August 2010. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 134 High-Dex Hero vs "Nett's Pyramid" Mini-Game (Hell Mode) Big Bang, uploaded at 2 September 2010. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 143 I/L Arch Mage, 141 Bowmaster and 137 Hero vs Papulatus Big Bang, uploaded at 10 October 2010. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 138 High-Dex Hero vs Headless Horseman (Video HD Test) Big Bang, uploaded at 17 October 2010. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 147 High-Dex Hero vs Area Bosses Big Bang Patch, uploaded ?? January 2011. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 148 High-Dex Hero vs Papulatus Big Bang, uploaded at 24 February 2011. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 148 High-Dex Hero vs Captain Latanica Big Bang, uploaded at 9 March 2011. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 148 High-Dex Hero vs Dodo, Lillinof, Raika Big Bang, uploaded at 21 March 2011. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 150 High-Dex Hero vs Bigfoot Big Bang, uploaded at 30 April 2011. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 151 High-Dex Hero vs Zakum Arms Big Bang, uploaded 23 May 2011. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 153 High-Dex Hero vs Right Pianus Big Bang, uploaded 25 June 2011. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 155 High-Dex Hero vs Black Crow Big Bang, uploaded 6 August 2011. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 155 High-Dex Hero vs Samurai Knight / Kacchuu Musha Big Bang, uploaded 8 August 2011. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 155 High-Dex Hero vs Scarlion Big Bang, uploaded 14 August 2011. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 155 High-Dex Hero vs Papulatus Big Bang, uploaded 23 August 2011. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 157 High-Dex Hero vs Third Tower Ani Big Bang, uploaded 15 October 2011. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 169 Dual Blade and Level 157 High-Dex Hero vs Scarlion Big Bang, uploaded 29 October 2011. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 157 High-Dex Hero vs Area Bosses Big Bang / Overhaul, uploaded 5 November 2011. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 178 Dual Blade and Level 160 Hero vs Castellan / 殿様, 大ガマガエル, uploaded 15 December 2011. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 161 High-Dex Hero vs Dodo, Lilynouch, Lyka Chaos, uploaded 1 January 2012. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 161 High-Dex Hero vs Mu Lung Dojo (Round ~31) Chaos, uploaded 5 January 2012. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 161 High-Dex Hero vs Zakum Chaos, uploaded 6 January 2012. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 162 High-Dex Hero vs Bodyguard A / ボディーガード A Chaos, uploaded 16 January 2012. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 163 High-Dex Hero vs Female Boss Chaos, uploaded 12 February 2012. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 166 High-Dex Hero vs Prison Guard Ani Jump, uploaded 31 March 2012. #''MapleStory Europe - 2 Years of "High-Dex Hero" videos Retroperspective, uploaded 20 May 2012. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 177 High-Dex Hero vs Targa and Scarlion Legends, uploaded 8 June 2012. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 178 High-Dex Hero vs Krexel Legends, uploaded 19 June 2012. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 186 Hero vs Castellan / 殿様, 大ガマガエル Legends, uploaded 16 September 2012. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 187 High-Dex Hero vs Kerberos Darkness, uploaded 13 October 2012. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 188 High-Dex Hero vs Bodyguard A, Bodyguard B and The Boss Tempest, uploaded 13 December 2012. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 191 High-Dex Hero vs Papulatus Tempest, uploaded 3 May 2013. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 191 High-Dex Hero vs Zakum Unlimited, uploaded 15 June 2013. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 194 High-Dex Hero vs Horntail Unlimited, uploaded 25 August 2013. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 194 High-Dex Hero vs Mu Lung Dojo (Ranked Mode Round ~27)Unlimited, uploaded 27 October 2013. #''MapleStory Europe - Level 201 High-Dex Hero vs Mori Ranmaru NormalUnlimited/Sengoku, uploaded 12 January 2014. List of unreleased High-Dex Hero videos Here's the list of all unreleased but previously scheduled High-Dex Hero videos so far. Main article: List of Rayque3 Videos *''MapleStory Europe - Level ?? High-Dex Hero vs Bigfoot Big Bang *''MapleStory Europe - Level 142 High-Dex Hero at Road of Regrets IV Big Bang'' *''MapleStory Europe - Level ?? High-Dex Hero vs Monster Park (Ruined City) Big Bang'' *''MapleStory Europe - Level 187 High-Dex Hero vs Claude Darkness'' *''MapleStory Europe - Level ?? High-Dex Hero vs Hilla'' Background The start of the High-Dex Hero video series was scheduled in 2009. Rayque didn't reach his fourth job advancement until 2010, because the update for fourth job advancement has been released in early 2010. Shortly after this update, he managed to reach the requirements for advancing. Creating and uploading a High-Dex Hero video may require several days before it is uploaded. Some challenges within the game are daily, and in combination with the minimum quality requirements that every Rayque3 Staff video has to meet, some raw footage may be rejected before it would be edited. In some ocasions, the run may be retried another time, but usually such projects will be deleted permanently from the video schedule. This happened several times, for instance the Claude or Hilla boss. These projects has been deleted from the schedule because of the unsuited content for the Rayque3 Staff contents. Unsuited content can usually be considered in runs that may seem boring to the viewers to watch. Several High-Dex Hero videos has been delayed in several ocasions, especially in combination of the first and second requirement (see Concept). It has been mentioned various times on Rayque's Blog that certain High-Dex Hero videos has been delayed. Analystics The High-Dex Hero series have been one of the more consistent viewed videos from Rayque, with every video at least a hundred views in the first week, and some have been succesful enough to reach a few thousand views in their lifetime. Prior to 2011, the High-Dex Hero videos have been popping up on the first few pages when you searched on Youtube for "MapleStory Hero" videos, enabling the first wave of videos to be grow in views quickly. With the large growth of Youtube the past few years, High-Dex Hero videos now are less likely to appear on the first few pages. Prior to 2013, the first High-Dex Hero episode has been the most viewed video (with about 8000 views). The second most viewed video has been the Castellan duo, with over 7000 views. The third is the first Scarlion solo (5000+ views) and the fourth is the first Area Boss compilation (3500+ views). The original Scarlion and Area Boss videos have been retired due copyright claims and are not available on Youtube anymore. Criticism The High-Dex Hero video series has been positively rated by the majority of the viewers. Currently the like/dislike ratio is much better compared to the Wario Ware Smooth Moves series of Rayque, which was his first main contribution. There has been several comments praising the videos, especially in the way that the videos are enjoying to watch. In some ocasions the videos has been negatively rated, because of a misunderstanding of the game. The usual negative comments are responding about the "High-Dex" in the Hero series. In MapleStory having a high investment in Dex is misunderstood to be a high loss of damage, while one of the intentions of the series is to show more challenge and to prove that you can have decent damage even with the high investment in Dex. Other negative comments are usually in combination of the viewer that lacks knowledge for the game, for example asking why Rayque is using a Ribgol Sword, or why his Hero isn't an Ultimate Adventure while it can use the Soul Driver skill. Trivia *The High-Dex Hero videos originally had the intention to showcase bosses and MapleStory gameplay that Youtube has been lacking to date. With the large growth of Youtube the past few years, the new intention of the HDH series is showcasing the Maple World of the true potential of a (High-Dex) Hero. *This is currently the only ongoing project from Rayque that has no schedule to end, and is the only ongoing project that Rayque has to offer so far. *Rayque's favorite weapon in the game, the Ribgol Sword, has made its first appearance in the 22th episode, while it was intended to appear much earlier. It was not possible due Rayque's struggle for obtaining one until 2012.